The Galactic Mansion
by rusticsky
Summary: When Amy, Rory and the Doctor arrive on Clom, they visit Clom Disneyland. But the planet's theme park isn't as bubbly as it seems... it's actually much darker and disturbing. (Oneshot)


**(Note: Takes place a bit after the Day of the Moon but before the Curse of the Black Spot)**

Amy woke up to the TARDIS making strange noises. To be honest, she was more afraid for her life than where they were headed. So she got out of the bunk bed (the Doctor insisted on giving her a bunk bed, even though there was no reason for her not to just have a full size ordinary bed), and went into the console room. She was in her pajamas, but she didn't care. She found the Doctor flipping a bunch of switches. Rory was there, with a waffle. Amy hadn't noticed that Rory hadn't been in his bed. Strange.

"What's happening, Doctor?" Amy asked, confused. The Doctor annoyedly looked at her.

"You overslept, Amelia, so Rory and I decided to not wait for you," the Doctor said. Amy rolled her eyes. She hated being called Amelia.

"Well I'm sorry," Amy sassily replied.

"You should've just woke me up." Neither of the men replied. "What? Are you two just too afraid of me to say anything?" They both nodded. Amy giggled. "Can I at least change before you guys leave?"

"Amy, we're here. I'm afraid your nighties will just have to do," the Doctor replied. Amy was irritated. She hated going out in public in her pajamas. So the Doctor opened the door.

"Welcome to Clom. Should be Silence free. It's about… 8:15 AM. And apparently there's a Disneyland! Love a good Disney park," the Doctor smiled. Once everyone piled out, Amy had a good look. It was like pictures she'd seen of Disneyland California in the US, only much more modern and futuristic. It smelled like churros and popcorn. Mmm, the smell of sweets…

"What ride should we go on first?"

"Let's get a map, Amy!" Rory replied, being a bit more realistic, "we don't know this park at all." Amy was a bit annoyed, but accepted that Rory was right. So the three got a map, and decided to try The Galactic Mansion. It sounded like a spacey update to The Haunted Mansion, a ride Amy always wanted to go on. So they found the queue, and waited in line.

When they entered the first room, a chill went up Amy's spine. It had a musky old scent, and was lit by candles, something she wasn't expecting. "Welcome foolish mortals to the Galactic Mansion!" the announcer spoke, "we've been _dying_ for you to come." The group moved into the next room. And Amy nearly screamed when she saw it. A weeping angel. It was in the center of the room, strapped down with chains. "Do you dare blink in the presence of the lonely asSASSin? I think not!" The voice cackled, "one blink will send you tumbling back in time…" And then there was a falling sensation, the Angels staying suspended in the air and the floor dropping slowly. Amy looked at the Doctor, full of fear.

"Those are angels! Real angels!" she gasped, "who'd do that to them?" The Doctor sighed.

"People wanting money, who do you think? There's nothing I can do," he depressedly said, "if I were to let them go, they'd send the entire room back in time." The room stopped it's "dropping," and the group found themselves in a hallway. Amy walked, looking at the portraits. At first they looked like random people, but with a flash of lightning they became scarred, burned, and gory. There was far too much blood in the pictures for Amy's liking. Even the Doctor was a bit disturbed.

"They're just illusions," whispered the Doctor to Amy. Amy was glad. Amy averted her eyes, but the unavoidable busts' eyes followed Amy's every move. They reminded Amy of the Smilers. The group moved forward, and finally it was time to board the capsules. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all squeezed into one, which made Amy feel a bit safer.

The capsule moved along in the darkness, and the first thing they saw was a dalek's beam shooting straight towards them. It was a obvious special effect, but it still bugged Amy. And then, on both sides of the dalek, were cyberman masks opening and closing, a decapitated head in each one. A skeleton laid in the center of all of the chaos.

"This is gross," Rory said, clearly a bit afraid. The next room was a library, with strange shadows. And an astronaut with two shadows. The Doctor sighed, which confused Amy. What was he sighing about?

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said, "just a bad memory." Next was a town square with a raven in a cage cawing, and an effect where the raven flies and kills a person walking. Amy didn't really understand that one.

Next, a hotel hallway, complete with elevator music and strange enough people saying, "Praise him." There were portraits of people, with words almost impossible to make out in the darkness.

The capsule made its way into a strange exotic looking room, with a fortune teller in the center. And shadows of bugs on the walls. Another sigh from the Doctor. Amy didn't say anything this time.

After moving into a ballroom, there were strange masked figures seemingly stabbing fleeing people to death. And a strange horse seemingly repeatedly jumping out of a wall and going backwards.

Next, a room. With pictures. Amy swore she'd seen them before.

"No…" the Doctor gasped. In the corner, a woman with poofy hair. She was looking straight ahead, at the capsules.

"Hello sweetie."

* * *

The Doctor was mortified. Why was River Song here? How? But the capsule moved. River Song held a gun. She aimed it right at the capsule that went past. But didn't shoot.

"Is that really River, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed, "of course it isn't. She's fake. An animatronic." Indeed, he was right. Amy spotted a picture of the Eleventh Doctor at Lake Silencio. She sighed. She couldn't prevent it, River and Rory had repeatedly told her that. They moved onto a balcony, where they saw a creature Amy knew only as a vampire. It smiled, and it's teeth appeared. When it frowned, they disappeared. The capsule moved down, into a sandy area. The Doctor frowned.

"Gallifrey," he mumbled, "they've put the time war into a ride." On a brick wall read the words, _No More._ There were crumbled buildings, half exploded daleks, and cowering people. A soft anthem played, and Amy looked around, a bit disgusted. The Doctor had to shut his eyes. "I can't bare to look." They moved through the war scene, and next they saw a strange rubbery creature the Doctor called a Zygon, a Dalek, and a Cyberman. Next, they showed a mirror, and in the mirror a strange fake reflection of a Dalek. The three exited the ride, silent.

"I don't want to go," the Doctor said, "on anything else."

"That was terrifying," Amy said.

"How about we go get a churro?"

The Team never got an explanation for the ood haunted house and it's strangely Doctor related events, nor did they want an explanation. The visitors who visited the park that day were some of the park's last. But it left the traveler's much more wary of the mark they'd leave on places in the future.

 **I hope you enjoyed! This started out as a Doctor Who/Hunger Games crossover, then a typical Doctor Who fanfiction, but evolved into a Doctor Who Disneyland crossover once I was researching Clom and saw that the Doctor said in The Girl Who Waited that there was once a Disneyland on Clom. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, because the Haunted Mansion is one of my favorite attractions. I might write another Clom-Disneyland oneshot sometime in the future, but hey, who knows?**


End file.
